La rival de Juri
by Jos D
Summary: Una nueva niña llega a la escuela, ella conoce a Takato y se enamora. Juri se siente algo celosa y triste. Rika quiere ayudarla. Pero la chica hara lo que sea para que Takato solo sea para ella. Nuevo cap: Rika se pelea con alguien
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva niña llega ala escuela, ella concoce a Takato y se enamora. Juri se siente algo celosa y triste. Rika quiere ayudarla. Pero la chica hara lo que sea para que Takato solo sea para ella.

LA RIVAL DE JURI

Capìtulo 1

En una mañana en Shijuku, Takato y Juri iban caminando juntos a la escuela, no llevaban a sus digimons con ellos porque sus padres les prohibieron que lo hicieran, ya que podrian provocar problemas. Takato al ver a Juri se sonrojaba mucho, aun siente algo por ella, pero Juri no lo sabe, el aun no le confiesa que desde hace mucho esta loco por ella. Pero el esta seguro que algun dia tendra el valor de querer pedirle que sea su novia.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela y despues al salon, ambos platicaban junto con sus otros amigos que tambien estaban en el mismo salon. Rika tambien se encontraba ahi, ella le pidio a su mama que la transfirieran a esa escuela ya que se sentiria mejor si esta con sus amigos. La madre de Rika tuvo que aceptar su peticion, pero le conformaba que ella tuviera amigos, quienes le ayudaban y que tienen una buena relacion con su hija.

La maestra al llegar les pidio que todos hicieran silencio.

"Bien clase, el dia de hoy llega una nueva alumna quien acaba de llegar de Tokio, por favor saluden a Akiko Kaneshiro" dijo la maestra quien presento a una chica de 11 años, de cabello oscuro ojos verdes, piel palida, usaba una plaiera negra de manga corta, con el dibujo una luna y estrellas fugaces, y usaba una falda corta de color azul. En su cabello llevaba un adorno en forma de flor, ademas de que ella usa un arete en el lado izquierdo de su oreja.

"Señorita permite recordarle que esta prohibido que uses aretes"

"Esta bien, pero debe saber que aun no me perforan las orejas" dijo Akiko quien se quito el arete que llevaba puesto y revelando que no tiene su oreja perforada

"Bien señorita Akiko sientese en ese asiento vacio" dijo la mestra señalando al asiento que esta al lado de Takato

Ella se sento al lado del chico y sentia que lo habia visto antes y que le resultaba familair.

"Hum disculpe pero te he visto antes?" pregunto Akiko

"Hum creo que no relamente no" dijo Takato

"Hum bueno dime como te llamas"

"Me llamo Takato Matsuki gusto en conocerte Akiko"

"Sabes estoy segura de que te visto antes"

Akiko estaba tratando de recordar cuando o en donde a visto a aquel chico quien esta al lado de ella.

Durante todas la clases Akiko ha estado averiguando en donde vio al chico ya se le hacia conocido. En la hora de recreo tuvo las agallas de preguntarle si lo vo de casualidad en television.

"Sabes no estoy segura pero creo que te habia visto por television"

"En serio" pregunto Takato quien recordo que posiblemente fue cuando el dripa estaba transmienitdo imagenes de ellos, mientras estaban en el interior de sus digimons, pero la verdad no le gustaria que lo reconocieran por eso, aun cuando hayan salvado al mundo del dripa.

"Bueno tal vez en alguna parte me haya visto antes"

De pronto la chica lo reconocio, pero no estaba segura si es el mismo chico que vio durante el incidente del Dripa, tenia que hallar una forma de comprobarlo. De pronto el digivice de Takato reaccionaba

Oh diablos ahora no "Eh disculpame un momento tengo algo pendiente que hacer" Takato se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba sus demas amigos tamers, Juri tambien estaba en el grupo, ella se encargara de decir algun pretexto a la maestra por si acaso ellos llegan tarde.

Akiko escuchaba la conversacion, pero manteniendose oculta sin que la vieran, se preguntaba porque Takato se fue corriendo despues de que una cosa extraña le brillaba su pantalla, ella decidio seguir a Takato para saber que esta ocurriendo y en que esta metido Takato. Ella escucho acerca de un digimon cerca de la escuela, se reguntaba si sera igual como aquellos incidentes sobre esas creaturas y se preguntaba que es lo que hace Takato porque este dice que va a luchar con tales digimons.

Akiko pudo observar que dos chicos y una chica se encargarian de ese tal digimon, ella se le ocurrio espiarlos. Los tamers salieron de la esucela y pasando por una esquina se encontraron con Guardramon quien llevaba, a Guilmon Terriermon y a Renamon con ellos. Luego hicieron evolucionar sus digmons, mientras que Akiko no podia creer que estaba viendo digimons y que los chicos son los tamers que habia escuchado antes.

Akiko estaba muy curiosa por saber que es lo que hacen los chicos con sus digimons

"Acaso van a pelear contra aquel digimon que mencionaron" ella corrio hasta localizarlos, se preguntaba en donde estarian, de pronto escucha explosiones y sonidos de impacto y de balas.

"Deben ser ellos" dijo Akiko quien al voltear a la esquina vio a Takato y a sus otros dos amigos peleando contra un Myotismon. Los digimons de ellos se encontraban en etapa ultra pero aun asi tiene dificultad en vencer a ese digimon.

"Es mas dificl de lo que pense" dijo Rika

"Hay que buscar alguna otra estrategia" dijo Henry

"Lamento decirles que ya no podran hacer nada" dijo Miotismon quien digievoluciono en la etapa mega convirtiendose en Venomiotismon

"Maldicion se hizo mas fuerte" dijo Renamon

"Entonces tenemos que pelear en el mismo nivle que èl"

Los tamers se fusionaron con sus digimons, Akiko se sorpendio en que se transformaba Takato y los demas, no podia creer lo que sus propios ojos estaban viendo, que unos niños se unian con esas criaturas de esa manera formando una nueva criatura.

Ella escucho los nombres de cada uno

"Megagargomon"

"Sakuyamon"

"Gallantmon" al escuchar este ultimo, Akiko admiraba al digimon caballero, ella sentia como si habia encontrado al chico de sus sueños, al verse convertido, en un caballero de armadura brillante.

Los tres digimons megas atacaron a Venomyotismon en diferentes rangos pero no hacian mucho daño.

"Creen que con esos ataques pateticos me van a vencer" dijo Venomyotismon quien lanzo jun golpe a Gallantmon y lanzo rayos a Megargomon provocando su caida. Luego detuvo al digimon caballero con una sola mano, lo andaba aplastando en el pavimento

"Gallantmon te ayudare" Sayukamon invoco a unos espiritus de zorros de diferentes tonalidades pero eso no le afecto a Venomyotismon

"Eso no me afecto mucho"

"Entonces espero que te afecte esto" Gallantmon volvio a digievolucionar en Gallantmon Modalidad Carmin, su poder hizo que el digimon malvado se retirara con la mano quemada

"Lanza Sagrada" Gallantmon lanzo una lanza brillante y poderosa, Venomiotsmon tratada de deterner la lanza pero su mano fue desintegtrada y su pecho perforado por el ataque

"Oh Takato te ves impresionante, en esa forma" dijo Akikio que sin darse cuenta que un pedazo del edificio en donde encontraba esta por caerse encima de ella, mientras que Takato observa a Akiko.

"Que hace ella aqui, Oh no ese pedazo de estructura le caera encima, AKIKO cuidado"

Akiko se daba cuenta que algo le estaba apunto de caee ella se quedo inmovil e intento cubrirse, pero Gallantmon se fue rapidamente a proteger a Akiko. Este uso su escudo para protegerla, Akiko se quedo admirando al caballero quien la salvo, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, ella sabia que Takato era quien estaba dentro de la armadura.

"Akiko estas bien"

"Si Takato"

Oh Dios como me descubrio

Minutos despues los tamers llegaron junto con Akiko, la maestra les exigia una explicacion, ninguno de ellos querìa explicar lo que ocurrio, Akiko no quiso decir ia que duda que le creyeran y no queria pasar verguenza, despues uno de los maestros le pidio a la maestra que se acercara para algo que ocurrio. El maestro y el director le hablaron a la maestra sobre lo que ocurrio hace poco. La maestra comprendio lo que hicieron los alumnos asi que no los dejo castigados. Takato y los demas se sintieron extralados de qu la maesta ni dijo mas del asunto y que no hayan sido castigados, pero este temia que Akiko hiciera algo solamente porque sabe su secreto, auqneu no era para tanto ya que sus otros amigos tambien lo saben.

En la salida, Takato esperaba a ver a Juri en la entrada de la escuela pero en eso se encuentra a Akiko.

Hay pero que hace ela aqui penso Takato

"Hola Takato queria verte" dijo Akiko haciendole ojitos

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les otro capítulo de la rival de Juri

LA RIVAL DE JURI CAPÌTULO 2

"Hem se te ofrece algo Akiko" dijo Takato algo nervios

"Nada solo queria caminar junto a tì y gracias por salvarme" y en eso Akiko le da un beso en la mejilla a Takato. Este se puso mui rojo, esto

Esto se siente casi igual como Juri

FLASHBACK

Horas despues de Takato haia salvado a Juri del Dripa, ambos se encontraban en un edifico que ocupaba Yamaki, los dos se encontraban slos en una habitacion, en la que Juri se estaba recuperando.

"Takato te agradezco de que me hayas salvado" dijo Juri a Takato quien estaba a su lado

"No fue nada Juri" dijo quien sin darse cuenta este recibio un beso en la mejilla de ptrte de ella, reacciono de una manera inusual, ademas de ponerse mas rojo que un tomate, Takato tatramudeaba, sus manos y piernas temblaban y perdia la razòn. En otras palabras esta locamente enamorado de Juri

fin del flashback

Pero ese beso no es lo mismo que la de que me dio Juri

Takato sin darse cuenta Juri vio lo que sucedio, ella por un lado estaba celosa, muy celosa tanto que podria obligar a un digimon a que se la coma, o podia ser capaz de enviarla a la zona mas peligrosa del digimundo, pero por otro lado estaba algo triste, como si hubiera perdido a alguien, como cuando murio a su madre, estaba un poco deprimida, su corazon estuvo a punto de romperse, pero lo unico que la comformaba es que ella sabe muy bien que Takato la quiere mucho. Pero Juri comenzaba a sentir que la sangre le hervia pero a la vez se sentia vacía, tuvo la valentia de acercarse a Takato y de preguntarle.

"Takato que estas haciendo" dijo Juri en tonalidad de mandona como lo hace Rika

"Eh ah Juri te estaba esperando" dijo Takato al ver que Juri tenia unos ojos fulminados, mientras sentia que su brazo izquierdo estaba abrazado por las manos de Akiko, esto hizo que Juri sintiera ganas de gritar su tristeza

"Takato y esa quien esa" 'Pero quien es esa tipa parece conocer a Takato' dijo Akiko quien no le agardaba a Juri

"Ella es mi amkiga Juri, Juri te presento a Akiko" dijo Takato nervioso y al ver que Juri se veia celosa y envuelta en llamas

"Ya se quien es estamos en el mismo salon recuerdas, pero que es lo que esta haciendo ella contigo" dijo Juri mientras abrazaba el brazo que estaba libre de Akiko

"Bueno ella me esta agradeciendo cuando la salve despues del ataque de un digimon no recuerdas que te lo dije"

"Ah era esa tipa" dijo Juri

"Aquien le dices tipa' penso Akiko

Takato se fue a su casa acompañado de dos lindas niñas, pero Takato estaba algo incomodo al estar entre dos chicas, muchos envidiaran a Takato, pero este piensa que esta situacion podria acarrear problemas, el queria a Juri, pero esta nueva chica parecia quererlo a èl tambien, y no quiere herirle sus sentimientos. Esto parecia una batalla de gatas por un premio, el chico. Takato decidio ir primero a la casa de Akiko para despues estar a solas con Juri.

"Bueno Takato aqui es mi casa, si quieres puedes entarr" dijo Akiko

"Eh lo siento Akiko es que tengo que ir a mi casa pero antes tengo que dejar a Juri a su casa, espero verte mañana" dijo Takato evitando hacer enojar a alguna, pero sentia que Juri le apretaba muy fuerte el brazo.

Bien entonces los espiare Akiko entro a su casa para decirle a su madre que ira a la casa de sus nuevos amigos. La madre le dio permiso i Akiko se fue a espair a Takato y a Juri

Al fin solos penso Takato y Juri al mismo tiempo

"Takato sabes no me agrada esa chica para nada" dijo Juri

"Tienes alguna razon"

"Bueno tengo una pero es mi secreto" dijo Juri

'Porque que Takato quiere mas a esa niña fachosa' se preguntaba Akiko

Akiko los seguia de cerca estaba viendo si estaran por hacer algun movimiento sospechoso, lo que no le agradaba es que Juri estaba muy pegada a Takato. Observo que platicaban felizmente, Akiko no soportaba esa escena de que Juri le simpatizaba mas, pero tenia que aguantarse para saber cuales son los lugares o las casas en donde ellos viven.

Al legar a al casa de Juri, Akiko observo algo que la dejo muy furiosa, Juri habia besado a Takato en la mejilla, meintras que este estaba muy embobado. Akiko tuvo que pegar varias veces a la pared mas cercana para calmar su furia, pero sin darse cuenta que la pared tenia muchas grietas despues de los golpes que ella daba, su mano se enrojecia, ella no sentia dolor, lo unico que tenia en mente era en desahcerse de Juri para quedarse con Takato, ella se le ocurrio varias ideas, pero esperaba el momento ma adecuado para que pueda llevarlas a cabo.

Ella al llegar a la casa de Takato observo quees una panaderia y que un dinosaurio rojo salio de ella. Ella al principio se asuto un poco, pero pronto recordó que es el digimon de Takato y que el fue quine el ayudo durante la batalla en la mañana.

Ella entro a la panadería y vio a los padres de Takato.

"Hola que se le ofrece" dijo la madre de Takato

"Usted debe de ser la madre de Takato, mi nombre es Akiko, soy nueva en la escuela de Takato y vine a visitarlo"

"Oh pues pasa querida Takato se encuentra en su habitacion, oh espera mejor yo lo llamo" 'Oh sino se asustara con Guilmon' penso la madre de Takato

"Takato una amiga vino a visitarte ven tu solo " dijo ella

Takato bajo y se sorprendio al ver a Akiko "Akiko que que haces aqui no esperaba verte" ´Ay de seguro ella me siguio´

"Solamente queria verte y platicar un rato, es que debemos hablar sobre algo" dijo Akiko sacando a Takato de su casa

"Vaya mi hijo aun no llega a la adolescencia y ya tiene novia" decia el padre

"No lo creo ella me parece sospechosa" dijo la madre

"Ah estas exagerando"

Mientras tanto afuera

"Takato me gustaria que me enseñaras sobre el juego de cartas que juegas y me gustaria que me hablaras de tu digimon"

"Eh acaso me has visto jugar y dime como sabes que tengo un digimon" 'Ah que ´pregunta tan estupida recuerda que ella te vio'

"Bueno es que te vi en tu bolsillo esas cartas de digimon y eh visto que tienes un dinosaurio rojo" dijo AKiko

Takato le explicaba sobre el juego de cartas y sobre lo que son los digimons, aunque nunca quiso tocar la parte de que Juri fue tamer. Pero cuando se le hacia tarde a Akiko ella tenia que irse inmediatamente

"Ah mira la hora Takato me temgo que ir, espero verte mañana" decía Akiko mientras que pintaba los labios con un lapiz labial que llevaba oculto.

"Ehm bueno adios, nos vemons mañana" pero sin darse cuenta Takato recibio un beso mas sabroso en su mejilla izquierda 'AY POR DIOS NO OTRO'´pensaba Takato quien no esperaba que AKiko hiciera de las suyas

"Bueno Good bye" decía Akiko despidienodse de manera coqueta, mientras que Takato estaba algo confundido, se toco la mejilla y se dio cuenta que tenia lapiz labial

"Que bueno que Juri no estaba aqui, hay pero como le explicare esto a mis padres, ellos podrian exagerar" decía Takato quitandose la marca del beso

Continuara...

Espero que leshayan gustado 


	3. Chapter 3

LARIVAL DE JURI CAPÍTULO 3

Al dia siguiente, Juri se fue rapido a la escuela ella esperaba a Takato impaciente mente, al llegar a la escuela vio que estaba muy sola, no deberia sorpesa porque es la primera en legar, ella llego al salon, obervo alredeor lo vacia que se veia excepto de que hay una carta en su asiento, ella se acero lo tomo y lo leyo, esperaba que fuese de Takato pero dandose cuenta en la letra se veia que no.

Ella lo leyo, decia que alguien la esta esperando en la azotea de la escuela, es decir en el techo en la parte de arriba del edificio. Ella no hizoi mas que dirigirse a ese lugar sin saber que es lo que esta pasando o que es lo que le sucedera. Ella sentia curiosidad por saber quien fue quien le envio ese mensaje. Al llegar al lugar no habia nadie al principio pero sin darse cuenta alguien la ataco por detras, alguien tapo la boca de Juri con un trapo y soteniendola a ella con un brazo. Juri trataba de gritar, pero no podia, el olor de se trapo la estaba asfixiando tenia un raro olor, de pronto estaba adormecida, ella cerro los ojos y parecia quedar dormida.

"Bien la primera parte de mi plan esta hecho, ahora la siguiente fase" decia alguien con voz femenina con un tono muy siniestro

Pasaron una hora y Takato esperaba a Juri durante media hora, el se preguntaba que estaba pasando por que ella no llegaba, pero sin darse cuenta Akiko estaba muy pegado a él, no dejaba de agarrarle su mano, si e acariciarlo y ni de dejar de decirle querido Takato.

Rika tambien estaba preocupada por Juri, ella tambien se preguntaba porque no habia llegado. Ella le pidio permiso a la maestra para ir al baño, pero la verdadera intencion era de preguntarle a la familia katou en donde estaba Juri, cuando hablo por celular sobre Juri, se le hizo extraña la respuesta deque habia salido temprano y que se dirigia a la escuela, al terminar de hablar Rika estaba muy preocupada por su unica verdadera amiga.

"Juri donde estas, espero que estes bien" decia Rika con mucha preocupacion, de pronto el digivice de Rika comenzaba a sonar,

"Que ocurre un digimon?" se preguntaba, pero al ver bien su digivce, al parecer la pnatalla le demostraba una flecha y no demostraba que haya señal de algun digimon.

"Bueno no tengo tiempo para preguntas, voy a ver de que se trata" ella siguio las flechas hasta llevarla arriba, en la parte donde estuvo Juri por ultima vez.

Ella al salir veia por todos los alrededores hasta encontararse con una caja de carton, la flecha le señalana aquel lugar, Rika queria saber que es lo que hai en la caja. Ella se acero pero antes de llegar se escuchaba un ruido dentro de ella. Ella al abrirlo encontro a Juri, ella estaba atada a varias cuerdas, habia cuerdas en sus piernas en su espalda i en sus brazos, ademas de que estaba amorrdazada por cinta masking tape i tambien vendada de los ojos

"MMPPHHH" gritaba Juri

"Ju Juri que te ocurrio quien te hizo eso" dijo Rika mui asustaba al ver como estaba Juri, ella la desato le quito la cinta i la venda en sus ojos

"Juri dime que aaso, porque estabas atada en esa caja" pregunto una Rika mui preocupada

"No no lo se, io solo lei una nota de que alguienme esperaba, alguien me agarro, uso una susntancia que me hizo dormir i me dejo aqui, al despertar no sabia donde estaba, me di cuenta que estaba atada cre que era un secuestro, gritaba hasta que me encontraste Rika" decia una Juri mui traumatizada i lloraba por el susto de quedar atrapad i sin saber que le hubiera ocurrid despues

"Ia Juri no llores hare pagar a la persona quien te hizo esto" dijo Rika mientras abrazaba a su amiga

"Dime como me encontraste" pregunto Juri

"Veras mi digivice me sañlo el camino y me llevo hasta aqui, pero me pregunto porque crei que solo funciona en digimons"

"Tal vez sea porque aun llevo el digivice de leomon"

"Tal vez sea eso, bueno Juri vamonos"

Ella llego al salon junto con Juri, la maestra le pregunto porque llego tarde, Juri mintio al decirle la razon de su llegada, ya que posiblemente no le creeria, Rika sabia que posiblemnete tampoco le creerian pero lo que mas importa ahora es saber quien es el responsable, pero mientras AKiko estaba algo histerica al verla, ella parecia estar calamda pero en su interior gritaba.

"Maldita niña se supone que io deberia estar con Takato en toda la mañana ahora esta tipa se sentara junto con èl" pensaba Akiko 'De seguro esa tal rika debio encontrarla pero cómo'

Juri se sento junto a Takato y viendo con malos ojos a Akiko, al ver la libreta de ella po unos segundo, vio algo que le asusto, el tipo letra que ella escribe era igual al del mensaje, Juri penso que Akiko es la responsable del supuesto secuestro.

En el recreo, Akiko inmediatamente se pego con Takato y diciendole de nuevo

"Oh querido Takato, ayer te prepare un almuerzo que dudo mucho me vas a rechazar" dijo Akiko enseñandole un almuerzo muy apetitoso para Takato, mientras que el sentia que era la envidia de varios chicos ya que notaba que la mayoira de loc chicos veian a Takato con malo ojos (claro porque Akiko era como la chica mas linda del salon y atraia mucho la atención)

"Esa niña esta atrayendo a Takato con su asquerosa comida" decía Juri en voz baja, quien se acercó

"Akiko tenemos que hablar" dijo Juri con voz de mandona

"Esperame querido Takato, no te me vayas" dijo Akiko

'Otra vez le esta diciendo querido esa niña' pensaba Juri quien se sentia furiosa

'Ahora que es lo que quiere esa maldita ·&!' pensbaa Akiko maldiciendo, diciendo una palabra que aun no deberia usar debido a su edad

Akiko y Juri se fueron en una parte de la escuela en donde no llamarian la atencion y donde no hai pùblico, ni maestros quienes los vieran.

"Que es lo que quieres niña fachosa" dijo Akiko

"Akiko yo se que tu fuiste quien me secuestro y me dejaste atada en esa caja"

"De que estas hablando, no se de que tonterias hablas" decia Akiko quien luego en su mente

'Ja me descubirtse y què, borre toda evidencia por si acaso me quieras culpar, queme el mensaje que te di, use guantes para que no haia huellas digitales en la caja, quite todo rastro mio, cabello, huellas de zapatos, e inclusive eche por el drenaje el trapo y el cloroformo lo derrame tambien y me deshice de la botella, no tienes nada con que culparme' pensaba Akiko, de manera arrogante ia que ella lo tenia plaenado todo

"No digas mentiras se que tu fuiste, mire tu letra y es la misma, del mensaje que me dejaste" 'Oh dios se me olvido donde quedo el papel del mensaje'

'y que yo pueod modificar mi proia letras o se me olvido queme el papel jajajaj'pensaba Akiko quien despues dijo "No se de que estas hablando yo no se de que mensaje hablas"

"Dime Juri acaso quieres pelear conmigo, de seguro es porque estoy mas tiempo con Takato"

"Porque Akiko acaso me hiciste eso solamente porque quieres mucho a Takato, debes saber que io tambien lo quiero, pero no debiste secuestrarme" decia Juri sintiendose segura de que la culpable nunca confesara su crimen

"Mira niña, puede que yo quiera Takato, pero si crees que eres competencia para mi, pues eso seria un pensamiento estupido, ia que por si no lo has notado io soi mucha mas linda i bella que tu, por ejemplo solo mirate con ese vestido verde, en cambio yo me veo como toda una mujer" decìa Akiko que ella vestia playera negra con manga con unos dibujos de unos simbolos usaba falda roja, tenian un arete, tenia sus labios pintados, y al parecer tenia maquillaje, mientras que Juri la veia con mui malos ojos, y sus puños estaban como listos para golpear algo

"Ademas yo atraigo a muchos chicos, pero es a Takato a quien me interesa, pero porque alguien como el se interesaria en una niña fachosa como tu, sera porque nunca ,me conocio, hasta ahora" decìa Akiko quien provoco que Juri se enfureciera mucho

"Ya callate, callate, callate" gritaba Juri cuias manos, estaban mui cerrados, listos para un ataque

"No me importa si eres mas linda que yo, o si vistes mejor, o si atraes a mas chicos, Takato me quiere a mi por lo que soi" gritaba juri quien salio corriendo a golpear a Akiko

Pero ella detuvo el golpe, uso un brazo para jalar a Juri poner un pie al lado del pie de Juri para dejarla caer al suelo. Juri se levanto querìa dalre un cachetada, pero Akiko de nuevo detuvo el golpe pero esta vez jalando el brazo de Juri i hacia un movimeinto al estilo Tae Kwan do, ella volteo a Juri hasta dejarla caer, con la espalda en el suelo, y su falda se levanto un poco.

Juri volvio a levantarse, esta vez queirendo dale varios golpes, pero Akiko los podia esquivar y en un momento le dio una cachetada a Juri, dejandole una mejilla roja, en ese momento Juri le devolvio la cacchetada, Akiko se enojo esta vez detuvo a Juri de otro golpe, hizo un movimiento al cual hizo que el brazo que agarró la colocara detras de Juri, Akiko la lastimaba doblandole el brazo.

"Asi es como te quiere Takato? Como una niña debil y mal vestida, no te metas conmig o si no te rompo el brazo" dijo Akiko soltando a Juiri y a la vez aventadole. Juri cayo al suelo con el brazo muy lastimado, ellanunca creyo que Akiko era muy fuerte.

Ella se levanto y corrio casi llorando y tratando de calmar el dolor de su brazo mientras que Akiko reia de su supuesta victoria sobre Juri.

Rika estaba algo preocpaba de Juri, ella buscaba algun sospechoso de quien la secuestro esta mañana, ella al voltear en su ziquierda, vio que Juri corria con lagrimas, y ademas vio que Akiko sereia al parecer de ella. Rika siguio a Juri hasta alcazarla en la enfermerìa.

Ella escucho la explicaion a lanefermera sobe su brazo lastimado, pero Rika no le creia. La enfermera ledio una pomada lacual calamba eldolor de su brazo, y diciendoleque no fue ada grave, que elaestara bien en nas horaslaenfermera saliol y Rika entrò.

"Juri mepuedes explicar que paso, porque corriste y lloraste, es esa nueva niña verdad" pregntaba Rika comosi fuerae un interrogatorio, mientras que Juri no sabe si confesar on no loo que paso

"Bueno Rika es que..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Agradezco a Soldado Dragon o Lobo de plata porue ha sido el unico que me dejo review En un foro en la que partiipoestoy por terminar este fic pero me falta el gran final

CApÌTULO 4

"Rika la verdad es que fue ella, fue ella quien me hizo lo de la mañanma"

"Que fue ella, fue esa desgraciada, maldita, Juri porque no le dices a alguien"

"Porqueno tengocon que probar de que fue ella, estoy seura que es ela, es por na corazonada"

"Pero porque,porque te amarro y te amordazo y te dejo en esa caja"

"Porque ambas competimos por Takato"

"Vaya lo que hace una por un chico, pero Juri dime que fue lo que te paso, porque lloraste y..."

"Porque ella era muy fuerte, ademas de que amenazo, trate de gopeala pero ella parecia defenserse bien, y no se que hacer, ella pudo haberme roto el brazo" dijo Juri llorando un poco al sentir que no era competencia para Akiko pero ella aun quiere luchar por Takato

"Mira Juri no quiero meterme en tu vida personal, ya que ese asunto lo es, pero si quieres yo te ayudo, yo me enfrentare a esa tal Akiko mientras que tu estas con Taakato"

"Rika en serio lo haras por mi"

"Si para que son las amigas"

"Bueno Rika es que no quiero que slagas lastimada por mi culpa" djo Juri

"No te preocupes Juri, he tomado clases con Henry y su maestro de artes marciales, en defensa personal, esoy segura que podre contra ella"

Mientras tanto Akiko seguia coqueteando con Takato, pero èste se encontraba preocupada por Juri.

"Akiko estas segura que no te dijo nada de importancia Juri"

"No querido Takato, ten prueba esto" decia Akiko dandole otra cosa que ella misma cocino.

Rika hace su aparicion habalando friamente:

"Akiko ven aqui" decìa Rika de una manera muy mandona, quien caminaba hast encontrarse a Akiko quien estaba enfrente de ella, junto co Takato.

"Y tu quien eres" decia Akiko sientiendose enojada por ser la segunda vez que la molestan y estando con Takato

"Es Rika Nonaka una amiga mia" dijo Takato

'Y otra niña malvestida y hasta parece niño' pensaba Akiko

"Escuche que hiciste algo, que me ha hecho sentir desprecio por ti " djo Rika

"De que estas hablando" dijo Akiko tratando de averiguar quien era esa niña y de que le esta hablando, pero al final entendio de que se trataba, Juri pudo haberle pedido a Rika a que le ayudara 'Vaya Juri al fin demuestras que eres una niña cobarde, dejas que otras luchen por ti' pensaba Akiko

"Si quieres hablemos en privado no quiero que nadie mas escuche nuestra conversaciòn"

Ambas fueron al mismo lugar donde Juri se peleo con Akiko.

"Que quieres"

"Vencerte" dijo Rika

"Dime eres amiga de Juri" decia Akiko quien recordaba que habia visto Rika ayer, cuando combatia con el digimon junto a Takato

"Si lo soy y que"

"No nada es solo que crei que viniste porque pensbaa que eras otra celosa por estar con Takato" decia Akiko provocando que Rika se sonrojara

"Que claro que no, Takato es un buen amigo mio" dijo Rika algo roja

"Ja te pusiste roja eso quiere decir que te gusta"

"No es cierto tu solo dices tonterias" dijo Rika dirigiendose hacie Akiko dandole un golpe pero Akiko lo esquiva pero sin darse cuenta Rika hizo un movimeinto rapido al estilo de las artes marciales, dandole un segundo golpe y estav vez acertando al rostro de Akiko

Cuando ella se detuvo toco su rostro podia sentir el dolor del golpe y usando un pequeño espejo noto que estaba roja aquella parte por donde recibio el golpe de ella.

"Maldita como te atreves a arruinar este bonito rostro para Takato"

"Porque Takato no merece a alguien como tu, el merece a Juri, Takato es uno de mis mejores amigos y Juri mi mejor amiga, estan hechos del uno para el otro, no dejare que los molestes, espero que esto se te quede claro en tu cabeza" dijo Rika dandole una patada, pèro Akiko la detuvo y agarro la pierna de Rika con mucha fuerza y la lanzo a varios metros, ella brinco para darle una poderosa patada a Rika, pero dandose cuenta dio varias vueltas en el suelo y esquivo la patada

La chica del corazon en la playera se levanto y volvio a correr para darle otro golpe, esta vez en el estomago, Akiko detuvo el golpe por unos instantes pero fue tomada de desprevenida ya que ese golpe tenia tanta fuerza que traspaso su mano y fue dado directo en le blanco. Akiko sintio que perdia aire pero se recupero diciendo algo que no deebria decir a su edad

"Quien te nseño a pelera asi" pregunto Akiko

"Aprendi del mejor y tambien de su maestro" dio Rika refiriendose primero a Henry despues su maestro

"Maldita pen&e+&$ niña hija de p"t" cuyas palabras de Akiko eran maldicientas, Rika se sorpendio al escuchar que ella hablada de esa maneram pero no se dejo

"Pues tu eres una arrogante prr &.." Rika tambien decia palabras que no deberia decir a su edad

Akiko se abalanzo sobre ella, la rasguñaba y la golpeaba, pero Rika hizo lo mismo la golpeaba le daba patadas y hasta le jalaba el cabello de Akiko, ambas no se dejaban de golpear la una de la otra, ambas se trasladaban tratanto de estar una sobre la otra dando sus mejores golpes, ellas llegaron hasta en medio del patio de la escuela, por esta inusual pelea, atrajeron publico, llamo la atencion de todos, llegaron niños y niñas se volvieron testigos de una pelea muy violenta, hasta maestros y maestras llegaron ver algo que nunca esperarian presenciar.

Normalmente los niños son quienes se pelean y tambien los bravucones lo que lo hacen, pero esta vez son dos niñas sobretodo una muy linda quien se pelea con otra que se caracteriza por ser ruda. Pero lo que ellos nunca hicieron fueron decir palabrotas que podrian causar un escandalo en la escuela.

Algunos chicos quienes se enamoraban de Akiko ahora sentian miedo y terror al ver como ella peleaba de una manera violenta, ellos nunca esperabana que ella fuera asì, parecia un demonio. Pero ademas no podia faltar que haya niños pervert aprovechando la oportunidad de ver a una niña peleando sobre todo si usa falda, esperando ver las panties de Akiko

Mientras tanto Juri se dirigio hacia Takato quien aun estaba comiendo algo que hizo Akiko, sin enterarse de la pelea qe estaba ocurriendo. Juri le pregunto que si podian hablar en privado. Takato sonrojado acepto la invitacion, Juri se daba cuenta que muchos se estaba dirigiendose hacia una multtiud presenciandol la pelea

"Que estara pasando"

"Posiblemenet nada Takato, vamos ven comigo"

De vuelta en la pelea, Henry llego a presencia una escena que jamas habian esperado ver en su vida, Hirokazu y Kenta llegaron, al ver lo que estaba pasnado se llenaron de temor por las tremendas golpizas. Mientras un maestro les gritaba para detenerlas, pero no parecia funcionar ni con amenazas

"Niñas Niñas dejen de pelear"

"Hirokazu tu sosten a la chica del cabello oscuro yo sostendre a Rika" dijo Henry

"Esta bien con tal de que no me golpeen" dijo Hirokazu tratando de estar detras de AKiko y agarrandola

Ambas andaban como fieras, o terribles bestias mostrando su natuleza violenta, pero Rika al voltear y ver a Juri junto Takato supo que ya era hora de dejar de pelear con Akiko.

'Ella me lo agardecera en cuanto pueda pero me debera una' decia Rika sonriendo y conforme de haber ayudado a Juri con su problema con AKIKO

continuara...

Espero que leshayan gustado la pelea y espero reviews 


	5. Chapter 5

Bien aqui ls va lacontinuacion de la pelea

Capìtulo 5

Aunque Henry e Hirokazu sosntenian a las niñas ellas seguian haciendo rostros muy amenazantes e incluso Akiko le hacia como gato que no quiere se molestado, hacia un ruido que solo los gatos hacen y que significa "advertencia no te me acerques o te rasguño".

Luego de una pequña pausa se decian palabra altisonantes que hacian que algunos chicos y chicas de la escuela se taparan los oidos e includo tres chicos le hacian como los monos que uno se tapaba la boca, otro los ojos y otro los oidos, aquellos chicos de pensamiento pervert sentian despues algo de miedo al ver Akiko con cara de demonio esperando no ser golpeados solamente por verle sus panties. Hasta pensaban disculparse antes de recibir golpes.

Minutos despues, Akiko y Rika se dejaron de pelear por un rato, en eso Akiko se arreglaba su cabello y con su manera mostrando su belleza haciendo que de nuevo que varios chicos babaearan or ella, e incluso hirokazu quien apenas se da cuenta a quien sostuvo en sus brazoz.

"No puedo creer que yo fui quien la abrazo, quien yo la sostenia en mis brazos" dijo Hirokazu my sonrojado e inclusive algunos chicos quienes tenian miedo al principio volvieron a tener corazones en sus ojos por Akiko

"Hum perra" dijo Rika

"Que dijiste"

Luego el director llego

"No puedo creer que durante años esta escuela ha estado excento de peleas en los recreos, pero no esperaba que en estos tiempos estando yo a cargo pasara esto, y sobre todo de dos niñas, ustedes vengan a mi oficina AHORA" dijo my enojado el director

"Todos lo demas regresen a sus salones" dijo el subdirector

Mientras tanto Juri andaba con Takato "Takato me preguntaba si este viernes no vas a estar ocupado"

"Bueno por ser viernes estare desocupado en la noche por"

"Bueno es que yo yoyo..." Juri no sabia que decir estaba muy sonrojada al pedirle algo

"Hum Juri quieres acaso salir conmigo?" decia muy sonrojado

"Si me quitaste las palabras"

De vuelta con Rika y Akiko en la oficina del director

"Ustedes han manchado el nombre de la escuela no se si castigarlas o expulsarlas" dijo el director

"Señor director creo que tengo una idea algo que las hara pensar dos veces antes volverse a pelear"

"Y bueno que es" dijo el director

"Bueno pienso que expulsarlas no es una buena opcion pienso que lo volverian hacer pero pienso que unos castigos ideales para estas dos seria una mejor opcion y tengo varias ideas para las dos" dijo el subdirector quien le decia en secreto su plan, mientras que Akiko y Rika estaban algo preocupadas, pero aun asì tenian una mirada fria la una de la otra. Ambas tenian lasenscion de volverse a pelear

El directo despues de convsersar con el subdirector hizo una sonrisa diciendo: "Bueno niñas espero que les guste la cantidad de castigos que les vamos aplicar"

Ambas se retiraron y se fueron al salon, al llegar aun tenian rostros de rivales a muerte, aunque Rika al ver a Juri junto con Takato, ella sonrio, pero Akiko estaba furiosa de peder de nuevo la oportunidad de estar a solas con Takato.

"Te paso algo? que te ocurrio? te van a expulsar?" esas fueron la preguntas de Juri que le hizo a Rika

"Rika que te paso" dijo Takato sin enterarse de la pelea

"No Juri no me van a expulsar pero si que ser bien castigada y Takato me pelee con esa niña y bueno es una larga historia" dijo Rika quien se referia a Akiko como la niña con quien tuvo una dura pelea

"No puedo creer que Akiko fuera asi" decia Takato muy sorprendido

Pasaron las horas y todos se fueron a sus casas excepto Rika y Akiko, la primera estuvo hbalndo con Juri y Takato sobre sus posibles castigo y que pisblemente no podra salir comolo hace de costumbre al menos duante un largo tiempo, pero ella leonformaba la idea e que al menos Juri estara bien y esperara en recibir la noticia de un posible novizago de estos dos, aunque primero tendra que lidiar con su mama cuando regrese a su casa, ademas Renamon estara cerca de la escuela para ser informada de lo que hace Akiko o sus amigos.

Las dos tuvieron que hacer limpieza en la escuela, lavarian los pisos de las aulas de la seccion en donde se encontraban despues limpiarian los baños y despues de eso se les encaragaron mas tarea de lo normal.

Cuando Akiko terminaron de hacer limpieza en la escuela estaban exhaustas y tenian que regresar con toneladas de tareas, pero antes tendrian que recibir otros castigos de parte de sus padres, como tener menos tiempo de estar con sus amigos o no salir a la calle.

Cuando Rika regreso ella escucho a su madre de una manera que nunca habia escuhado antes

"RIKA NONAKA me llamaron de tu escuela y me dijeron que te peleaste que significa esto" dijo Rumiko muy enojada

"Mama lo puedo explicar todo"

"No me expliques nada señorita"

"Hija creo que es mejor escucharloa primero" dijo la abuela de Rika

"Bien pero no quiero oir pretextos y no digas mentiras"

"Mama me pelee poruqe a Juri la molestaba otra niña, ella hirio a Juri y le hizo algo muy malo esta mañana"

"Porque no mejor me explicas muy bien lo que paso"

"Mama te dire todo lo que se, primero ..." Rika le explica que una niña llamada Akiko secuestro a Juri y que ella la encontro en una caja y que luego se peleo pero Juri salio lastimada y ahi es donde Rika intervino, pero al final salieron castigadas las dos.

Su madre no pocia creer lo que le decia, pero le dijo su quiere comprobarlo que le pregunte a Juri.

"Pero porque, porque ella hizo eso y no dijeron nada al director o a los maestros" dijo Rumiko

"Porque es personal, tal vez Juri tenga sus razones para no decirle algun maestro, pero ella supo quien fue aunque ella no tenia evidencias de quien fue, y la razon del porque lo hizo es por Taka., digo por un chico" dijo Rika esperando que su madre no se de cuenta de que Akiko y Juri pelean por Takato

"Ibas a decir Takato no" dijo Rumiko sonriendole

"Hum bueno si me descubriste"

"Sabes Rika no voy a interferir en su vida personal ni en la de tu amiga pero deben pensar mejor en como hacer las cosa antes de hacerlas o sino habra consecuencias como los castigos que te aplicaron"

"Entiendo mama"

"Y tambien los castigos que te voy aplicar"

"Queeeee" dio Rika sorpendida

"Asi es Rika, no creas que no te voy a castigar, por lo que hiciste señorita, como es posible que hayas dicho palabras que no van acorde a tu edad. no recuerdo que yo haya dicho tales palabras y ni siquiera le permiti a tu pàdre a que dijera palabras altisonantes enfrente o cerca de ti, de donde las aprendistes, no espera dejame adivinar, no habra mas peliculas ni programas para ti jovencita hasta que hayas apendido la leccion y ademas te lavaras la boca 10 veces al dia para que se te quite la costumbre de decir maldiciones o alguna otra palabrota, ademas te castigare por esa pelea, Rika lo que hiciste podria perjudicarme en el lugar de donde trabajo, que crees que pensaran de mi, creeran que no se cuidar a mi hija ni que no la estoy educando bien..." Rumiko hablaba mucho sobre las consecuenicas de los actos que hizo Rika, pero ella nada mas pensaba

'Que bien ahora me siento como castigada de por vida' pensaba Rika y tambien pensba que su madre estaba exagerando

Al dia siguiente Juri se encontraba con Takato caminando hacia la escuela, AKiko fue tesigo de verlos juntos provocandole mucha rabia, luego se encontro a Rika que al parecer parecia la guardiana de la pareja. Akiko nunca olvidarade los duros golpes que recibio de parte de Rika quien la considera una maldita oponente, pero recordaba que aun tiene muchos castigos que cumplir el dia de hoy.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela fueron a Rika y a AKiko quien se les encargo de hacer varios quehaceres escolares como conseguir gis, quitarle el polvo y despues en el recreo limpiaban los pisos de las aulas.

Mientras las dos limpiaban, se sentian con ganas de rclamar por no tener recreo, pero almenos Rika se sentia bien consigo misma , ya que observaba que Takato y Juri comian juntos, pero esto le molestaba a su compañera de limpieza.

"No se porque sonries"

"Tengo mis razones" dijo Rika

"Sera acaso de tu estupida amiguita Juri" dijo Akiko

"Oye no la llames estupida aqui la estupida eres tu"

"Ejem" dijo un maestro que paso cerca y las niñas continuaron con sus labores o mejo dicho su castigo

"Sabes en cuanto este castigo se termine veras que yo me quedare con Takato al final"

Rika al escuchar esto ella se rio, Akiko respondio

"De que te ries" dijo Akiko

"Dudo mucho que al final te quedes con el ya que Juri plan.. hum digo solamente porque creo que eso es imposible" dijo Rika esperando no meter la pata, ya que estaba apunto de decir sobre la cita

"Que pasa Rika ibas a decir algo que Juri algo acaso planea algo"

"Debes estar imaginando cosas" dijo Rika

"Rika estas aqui" dijo Juri

"Ah hola Juri" dijo Rika tratando de alejarse de Akiko

"Rika te traje algo ya que como estas castigada pense que tenias hambre"

"Gracias Juri tu si eres una amiga de verdad, aunque hay gente desagradable que no piensa asi" dijo Rika refiriendose a Akiko

Akiko estaba segura de que Rika estaba por decir algo de Juri, ella se propuso a averiguar de que se trata. Ya en la tarde, Rika se encontraba e su casa y se le ocurrio habalr con Juri. Hablo y esperaba que ella contestara

"Hola" dijo Juri

"Hola Juri como estas"

"Hola Rika para que me querias hblar"

"Para saber como esta tu relacion con Takato, como van, ya estan juntos? " preguntaa Rika

"Ay Rika porque lo preguntas es personal"

"Bueno quiero saber si le vas a declarar tus sentimientos o esperaras que lo haga él, sino yo le digo"

"Pues este viernes que va ser nuestra cita yo pienso que deberia esperar"

"Y si no lo hace"

"Pues antes de que se vaya le declarare lo que siento por el"

"Pues espro que lo hagas para que esa niña loca ya no te molete ni a ti, ni aTakatoy espero que cuando sean novios esa tipa de olvide de èl, ya que por que soy muy perceptiva, Takato solo tiene ojos para tì"

"Que en serio de veras no me estas mientiendo"

"Claro que no Juri"

Mientra tanto muy lejos de la conversacion, Akiko se encontraba en su casa usaba un laptop y tenia algo puesto en sus oidos la cual parecia escuchar algo. Se esuchaba la voz de Rika y Juri conversando. Akiko parecia haber rastreado e interceptado una llamada telefonica y escuchaba la conversacion de sus enemigas.

"Sin con que una cita eh, pues no voy a dejar las cosas asì, impedirè que esa niña vaya en su cita con mi querido Takato, y no solo eso, no voy a dejar que esa perra de Rika me vaya estropear mi plan, pero como le hare para que esas dos no intervengan para que pueda confesar mis sentimintos a Takato y se vuelva mi novio" Akiko lo penso un rato y

"Aja tengo el plan perfecto solamente que tendre que esperar hasta el viernes para llevarlo a cabo, pero antes necesito materiales " dijo Akiko quien depues escucho que su madre le gritaba

"Akiko donde esta el laptop de tu padre es parte de su equipo de trabajo" dijo la madre

"Heeem no se mama" decìa Akio apagando el lapto y escondiendolo y esperando que no se entere que ella usaba el equipo de trabajo de su padre, e ideaba un plan para entregarselo

Continuara...

Ya en le proximo cap sabran que eslo que planea Akiko la enemiga numero 1 de Juri bueno y tambien de Rika 


	6. Chapter 6

Bien aqui les ejoun nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusten y gracias por los pocos reviews soldadodragon

Capìtulo 6

Pasaron los dias hasta que fue viernes, en la mañana todo estaba normal Juri se dirigia a la escuela con Takato sin ninguna señal de Akiko, Rika estaba cerca para que hubiera interrupciones y parecia guardaespaldas de la pareja. Mientras tanto Akiko aun estaba preparandose para el plan del dia de hoy.

En los dias anteriores, ella aun insisita en esta rcon Tkato y aumentaron el numero de chicos que estaban celosos de que Takato fuera el favorito de Akiko y eso que pasaba mas tiempo con Juri. Pero eso no impedia que Akiko aun tuviera como objetivo a Takato, pero hay alguien mas que se interponia en su camino, Rika la quien tuvo una pelea y le fue mal a las dos. Ambas fueron castigadas severamente y tenian que estar mas tiempo en la escuela y haciendo mas tareas, ella hubiera preferido ser suspendida, pero Akiko sabia que esto pronto terminaria ya que ha ideado un plan para asegurarse de que al final Takato sea su novio y que las dos niñas no aparezcan. Solo que tenia que esperar un poco mas, Akiko revisaba todo los pasos que tenia que hacer y checaba el lugar donde hara otra vez de las suyas, para que su plan funcione a la perfeccion.

Pasaron horas hasta que la clase terminò, Akiko se le acercó a Juri, mientras no estaba con Rika

"Juri tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto importante te vere cerca del campo"

Minutos despues Juri llegó al lugar que le dijo Akiko, se encontraba cerca del lugar que parece almacen donde antes Guilmon y calumon habia sacado el polvo para los juegos de futbol, Juri recordaba la travesura de calumon.

"Que es lo que quieres Akiko para que me llamabas"

"Eh notado que Takato lleva demasiado tiempo contigo y parece que solo tiene ojos para tí" dijo Akiko mientras veia que nadie las estaban observando

"Bueno eso es verdad porque èl en verdad me quiere a mi y no a tí" dijo Juri

"Eso cambiara" dijo Akiko quien le dio un golpe en el estomago a Juri dejandola sin aire y luego la lanzò fuertemente contra la pared de metal dejandola inconsiente "Bien la primera parte ya esta hecho, Rika tu seras la siguiente" luego Akiko llevó a Juri dentro del lugar que parece almacen, adentro Akiko hizo lo mismo que la otra vez la amarró con varias cuerdas, puso primero una cuerda alrededor de su cintura y otro un poco mas arriba, junto sus brazos y amarraba una cuerda arriba de los codos y otra debajo de estos, tambien amarró sus manos y ademas sus piernas arriba y debajo de las rodillas y unas mas cerca de las piernas, la amordazaba y vendaba sus ojos, pero ella planeo que esta vez Juri no estara sola y que esta vez sellara la puerta

Ella se fue a buscar a Rika y esperando que fuera un poco dificil llevar a Rika hasta allá. Al lograr localizarla se tranquilizo y se dirigio hacia ella. "Oye Rika hay algo que debemos discutir"

"Bien dimelo"

"No aqui haya afuera, cerca del pequeño almacen, ahi te espero"

Minutos despues Rika llegó y peparando sus manos como si quisiera pelear otra vez con Akiko. "Que es lo que quieres niña" pregunto Rika

"Quiero que me dejes en paz el dia de hoy" dijo Akiko

"Y porque" pregunto Rika

"Porque no querras meterme conmigo para la proxima vez que nos veamos" de pronto Akiko le da un rapido golpe en el estomago de Rika pero ella aun se queda de pie

'No tenia previsto este golpe, me tomo desprevenida, ese golpe fue rapido' penaba Rika

"Eso es lo mejor que tienes" Rika le da un golpe, pero Akiko lodetiene, Rika le patea, ella sintio el dolor pero con una patada en el tobillo de Rika hizo que esta cayera al suelo a espaldas. Estando ambas en el suelo se vuelven a levantar, pero Akiko recogio un palo que estaba cerca de donde estaba

'Que bueno que me lo traje ahora te toca Rika' dijo Akiko quien ataco a Rika, ella detuvo el golpe y sostenia el palo "Que te pasa ahora me atacas con eso sin que este armada eso es de cobardes"

"Callate" con un rapido movimeinto le pego a Rika en le cara esta sintio el dolor pero no me impedia que eso la detuviera

"Sabes que si nos ves nos van a castigar"

"Solo si nos ven"

Rika se le ocurrio otra vez aventar a Akiko, haciendo lo mismo por segunda vez, solo que Rika uso el palo a su favor, Akikoo se tropezo con su propia arma, caiendo de nuevo, meintras que Rika recoge el palo, pero se levanta ahora llevando un tubo de acero en la mano.

"Que estas loca de dodnde sacaste ese tubo"

"No te lo dire"

'Estoy segura que planeo todo esto' pesno Rika quien observo que Akiko estaba por atacarla

Rika inmediatamente detuvo el ataque. "Bien caiste en mi trampas" dijo Akiko quien con una mano golpeo a Rika en la cara y en la nariz. Rika sintio muy fuert el dolor y se cubrio con su mano la parte que le dolìa, Akiko aprovechando esto, ella le pego con el tubo, pero con cierta fuerza para dejarla inconsciente. Rika estuvo inscociente durante corto tiempo, intento levantarse, pero Akiko aprovechó la opotunidad de lanzar a Rika en la pared metalica del almacen, despues de hacerlo se acerco para asegurarse de que esta incosciente, Rika perdio elconocimietno y una parte de su cabeza estaba sangrando lo cual a Akiko no le preocupaba.

Ella arrastró elcuerpo de Rika hasta donde se encontraba Juri quien no ah despertado aun, Akiko hizo lo mismo con Rika, la amarró con varias cuerdas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, se aseuraba qu esstaraiabien amarada para que no escapra, ni que pudiera desatarse. Tambien la amordazó, le vendó los ojos, y por si fuera poco, uso unas cuerdas para que pudiera amarrarla junto con Juri a espaldas, Akiko cree que asi seria menos probable de que se escaparan. Akiko amarró una cuerda alrdedore de las dos, y esperando que no se despertaran.

"Ahora a sellar y soldar la puerta para que jamas escapen" dijo Akiko, quien salio y busco entre los arbustos una especie de equipo de soldadura en miniatura.

'Que bueno que mi tio me presto su equipo de soldadure en miniatura, espero que se haga millonario con esto, mas tarde se lo agradeceré' penso Akiko, quien daba vueltas su cabeza al ver que no habia nadie observando o que hubiera testigos de lo que va hacer

"JEJEJE no hay moros en la costa" se reia Akiko mientras se puso su casco y comenzaba a soldar la puerta metalica. Minutos despues de terminar guardó todo rapidamente

"Lo siento chicas por hacerles esto, pero tengo una cita con Takato, ustedes estaran ahi adentro durante mucho tiempoo,lo suficiente para que yo declaere mi amor a Takato y que sea finalmente mi novio JAJAJA" dijo Akiko con una risa diabolica y maquiavelica

Rika y Juri comenzaban a despertar, ellas al abrir los ojos no observaban nada, todo estaba oscuro o negro, intentaban moverse pero sentian que algo las amarraba, Juri se le hizo muy familiar esto, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma situación. Al mismo tiempo Rika se dio cuenta en la situacion en que se encontraba, ambas trataban de gritar.Y ambas escuchaban que no estaban solas sino que estan atadas una con la otra, podian escuchar sus gritos y ambas se reconocierona pesar de estar vendadas y amordazadas. Rika tenia el presentimiento de que a sus espaldas estaba Juri y ella tambien tenia el mismo presentimiento.

Ahora que Rika esta pasando porlo que le sucedio a Juri, ela quiere saber como lograra escapar de esta, ambas comenzaron a gritar, gritaban y gritaban pero el ruido que producian no parecian ser escuchados por nadie en el alrededor. Ahora que les esperara estas dos, quien la salvara de su predicamento, ambas se preguntaba por que Akiko las amarró a las dos. Y Juri se pregunta si podra llegar a tiempo a la cita que tiene con Takato, mientras se cuestionaban intentaban desatarse y moviendose bruscamente con la esperanza de que salieran de ahí.

Continuara... 


	7. Chapter 7

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SE QUE PIESAN QUE AKIKO ES UNA MALVADA COMO CUALQUIER PEOR VILLANO, PERO ELLA PAGARA CARO

CAPÍTULO 7

"MMMPPPGGGHH" las dos niñas seguian gritando con la esperanza de ser escuchadas

Pasó una hora desde que fueron encerradas y amarradas dentro del pequeño almacen, y seguian haciendo esfuerzo para zafarse de las cuerdas, pero aun nada.

'Me pregunto como hare que renamon sepa que estoy en peligro se que a veces tiene un sexto sentido, pero no se si puede hacerlo a larga distancias' pensaba Rika

'Takato, Takato esperame te prometo que llegare en cuanto me desate y salga de aqui, espero que esa maldita de Akiko no se atreva a tocar a mi Takato' penso Juri.

Las dos niñas hacian su maximo esfuerzo pero parecia inutil, ellas se cansaron y sintieron que las cuerdas las amarraban muy bien, como si una experta las hubiera atado para evitar zafarse.

En la casa de Akiko, ella se preparaba para tomar el lugar de Juri, ella sabia en donde tenia que encontrarse a Takato, intentara impresionarlo y ganarle su afecto, pero sabe que su apariencia puede que no le ayude a conquistar su corazon, Akiko busco en su recamara algo que estaba segura que la ayudara, saco una caja y dentro de esta se encontraba digicartas.

"Estoy segura que impresionare a Takato con estas digicartas" dijo Akiko quien al ver la hora se apuro mas para poder llegar a tiempo, reviso en closet y estaba decidiendo como vestirse y se preguntaba se debia usar maquillaje o usar su belleza natural

En la casa de Juri, calumon quien se encontraba en le cuarto de Juri observaba desde la ventana el paisaje y la calle, se preguntaba donde se encotraba Juri.

"Calu donde estara Juri, ya esta hora debería estar aqui, porque no llega calu" el pequeño calumon quien decidio salir a buscarla

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rika, Renamon observaba el cuarto de Rika notando que se veia muy vacio sin su preencia.

"Supongo que Rika se quedo en la escuela por estar castigada, pero porque siento preocupación, ella estara bien"

De repente Renamon recuerda algo. "Ahora que recuerdo, creo que ayer me dijo que legra tarde porque Henry le iba ayudar en una tarea, bueno eso me hace sentir mas tranquila" Renamon cerraba sus ojos para tomar una siesta pero de repente dspierta,

"Pero porque aun tengo este presentimeinto, de que algo le paso"

En el departamento de Henry, el se pregunaba donde se econtraba Rika. "Ya es la hora y aun no ah llegado, espero que no tarde mas" 'De seguro es por algun castigo que le aplicaron juntocon Akiko' pensaba Henry

"Despreocupate Henry tu amiga llegara " dijo la hermana mayor de Henry

"Es que no es normal que Rika legue tarde, ella siempre llega a la hora exacta"

"Y porque te preocupas, no sera acaso que te gusta Rika"

"QUEEE, PUES CLARO QUE NO, ES UNA AMIGA Y NADA MAS" dijo Henry sonrojado

"Esos gritosy esas mejillas rojas dicen lo contrario"

"Henry esta enamorado" dijo Suzie

En el parque de Shijuku se encontraba Takato, esperando a Juri y se preocupaba de que no llegara a tiempo "Bien hoy es el dia Takato" 'Hoy tienes que declarate a Juri y nada mas, solo recuerda lo que debes decirle' cuando Takato voltea,

"Hola" dijo Akiko

"Ay dios" y Takato se asusta por un segundo

"Akiko no me asuste así,

"Perdon pero es que te vi en el parque y quería saber que estas haciendo" dijo Akiko preguntando inocentemente

"La verdad es que estoy esperando a Juri y que haces aquí"

"Bueno es que quería tener una cita contigo"

"Lo siento Akiko pero estoy reservado para Juri el dia de hoy"

"Y si no viene y te deja plantado, vendrás conmigo?" dijo Akiko haciendo unos ojitos a Takato

"Se que vendra, ella no es de las que rompen promesas, ademas ella de seguro ansiaba esto desde hace mucho" Takato, se snetia mas seguro de sí mismo despues de decirles estas palabras, revelando que esa Juri a quien qiere mas 'Espero que no estes molesta Akiko, pero mi corazón pertenece a Juri es a ella a quien quiero mucho' pensaba Takato

'Takato ya veras me vas a querer a mi en lugar de a ella' pensaba Akiko de una manera diabolica y sintiendose frustada de que aun no llamaba la atención de Takato 'Pero ya veras Takato que el hoy seras mi novio' ènsaba Akiko

Luego TAKATO PENSABA EN SU SITUACIÓN ACTUAL 'Al principio no sabiaque decir sobre esto, hace tiempo que siento un gran afecto por Juri, pero luego esta nueva aparece y se me echa encima, como si estuvieramos casados, y esto sin que provoco muchos problemas, no sabia que Akiko y Juri se pelearian tanto por mi, eh notado lo celosas que se volvian ellas, parecian gatas callejeras, no queira meterme en un gran aprieto porqueno queira lastimar los sentimiento de Akiko, pero tendre que decirle que a quien verdaderamente tengo en mi corazón es aJuri y solo tenia que hacer eso escuchar mi corazón'

De vuelta con las chicas, Rika tenia un plan, pero esperaria quye Juri comprendiera lo que ella tramaba, ella intentaba patear por todos lados hasta allar algo que pudiera hacer un gran ruido. 'Si puedo hallar algo que produzca mucho ruido podria llamar la atención de alguien' Rika estaba pateando en todas partes y Juri quien estaba detras de ella, no entendia lo que hacia su amiga.

Media hora después Rika se canso, pero Juri se le ocurrió otra idea, ella intentaría levantarse para buscar la puerta, ya que ella sabia que estaban dentro del almacen. 'Espero que la puerta no este cerrada con llave' penso Juri, quien intento levantarse y esperando que los movimientos que hacia Juri captara la atencion de Rika y entiendiera lo que esta tratando de hacer.

'Ah entiendo intentas levantarte' Rika intentaba sostener sus dos pies y esperar el momento de aplicar fuerza como si estuvieran brincanco, Juri hizo lo mismo y ambas intentaron pararse, pero un movimiento en falso hizo que cayeran las dos y de nuevo al suelo.

'Ouch eso dolio'pensaba Rika

'Lo siento Rika' penso Juri

Henry aun estba preocupado. "Ya paso mucho tiempo sera mejor hablar a su casa" Henry pregunto a la madre de Rika, en donde se encotraba ella, y le dijo que creyoque estaria en su casa, a Henry y a la madre de Rika se le hicieron extraño, no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Bueno voy a ver en donde se encuentra, no se procupe que ire a buscarla y gracias" dijo Henry clgando eltelefono

Mientras que Rumiko se encontraba muy preocupaba, se dirigio al cuarto de Rika donde encontro a Renamon.

"Renamon, hable con Henry y al parecer Rika no ha llegado a su casa y no se sabe en donde se encuentra, pero dijo que va ir a buscarla, y para sentirme mas segura"

"Quieres que vaya a buscarla cierto" djo Renamon

"Si, por favor"

"Como quiera iba ir a buscarla, ya que presentia que algo le pasaba" dijop Reamon quien salio rapido al cuarto de Rika y se fue a su busqueda

Por otra parte Calumon, intentaba buscar a Juri en lo luigares que frecuentemente iba, pero no la hallaba. "Calu Juri donde estas calu"

"Oye debilcho que nadas haciendo" pregunto un molesto digimon llamado impmon

"Calu, Calumon no encuentra a Juri, he estado bucando en variaspartes y no lahe visto "

"Pero porque te preocupas tanto, ha de estar con ese tal Takato o andara con Rika y Renamon"

"No lo creo calu, calumon tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo lepaso a su amiga Juri"

Al esuchar eto, impmon se queda atonito, sentia que era de nuevo su deber, el ayudar a Juri a como de lugar

"Bien te ayudare a buscarla"

"SI? que bien calu"

De nuevo con Takato que vio que era ya muy tarde, sintio que Akiko le estaba abrazando su brazo de nuevo. "Que pasa Takato acaso te planto "

"No se porque, no se supone que llegue tarde"

"Bueno tengo una solucion para que te despreocupes, vayamos a tomar un helado"

'Espero que no crea que ire con ella solo porque aun no viene Juri, Juri por favor ven rapido no uiero estarcon Akiko porque te estas tardando tanto' pensaba Takato

Continuara... 


	8. Chapter 8

Bie aqui les va el capitulo 8 espero reviews please..

Capítulo 8

Henry quien andaba en la calle no tenia idea en donde encontrar a Rika, pero se le ocurrio la idea de ir al parque de Shijuku. 'Posiblemente ahi pueda encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, y espero que Takato aun sigue ahi, ya que me conto que estaria con Juri, puede que ella sepa algo'

Henry al llegar al parque se encontro la sopresa de que Renamon estaba ahi.

"Renamon que bueno que encontre a alguien quien me ayude" dijo Henry

"Henry acaso buscas a Rika"

"Si así es la hallaste"

"Bueno he tratado de buscar su presencia pero no se encuentra aqui"

De pronto escucharon una vozfamiliar

"Calu ustedes estan buscando a alguioen calu?" dijo el pequeño calumon

"Buscan tamben a Juri?" prgnto Impmon

"En realidad estamos buscando a Rka, no la he visto desde que se termino la escuela " dijo Henry

"Calu, Juri tampoco a aparecido calu"

"Que ella tambien? me pregunto que significa todo esto"

"Supongo que al unico lugar que nos queda es la esucela " dijo impmon

"Si por supuesto puede que ellas se encuentren ahi" dijo Renamon

"Calu calumon siente que Juri puede estar ahi calu vayamos" dijo calumon

El grupo rapidamente se dirigieron a laescuela, mientras que Takato esta sufriendo por estar con Akiko.  
"Dime querido Takato estas aburrido"

"Pues algo" dijo Takato tomando el helado y sintiendo que Akiko lo esta matando por su presencia

"Sabes he visot que juegas con las digicartas y me traje algunas" dijo Akiko sacando unas digicartas y Takato rapidamente pone atencion y se da cuenta deque algunas cartas era de algunas que nunca habia visto

"Wow Akiko no sbaia que tambien jugabas, wow no sabia que habia ea carta esa se ve excelente esano la tengo" decia Tkato impresionado por las cartas

'Al fin lo estoy conquistando' pensaba Akiko

"Porque no jugamos un rato Takato"

"Bueno pero solo uno"

Takato jugo por un rato con Akiko, pero en ese duelo, Akiko gano, Takato quiso larevancha, y esa vez le ano, jugaron por tercera vez y resultaron en empate

"Vaya Akiko si que eres buena en esto"

"Tu tambien Takato querido" dijo Akiko pero Takato reacciono con un aspecto de 'porque me sigue diciendo eso'

"Hum Akiko tu sabes que ando con Juri"

"Pero Takato que sabes que yo te quiero mas, y por sino lo has notado ella aun no ah llegado y se que las estas esperando desde hace mucho" dijo Akiko acercandose a Takato y se dejo caer, Takato reacciono y la agarró antes de que cayera, provocando que Takato se sonrojara porque ella misma cayo ante sus brazos.

"Perdon Takato me tropece con algo y creo que me rasguñe"

Akiko y Takato se sentaron juntos y Takato revisando la herida de Akiko

"Ay Takato que atrevido eres me estas tocando la pierna"

"Pero en que demonios estas pensando AKIKO YOSOLO TE ESTOY REVISANDO NO SOY DE ESA CLASE DE PERSONAs"·

"Takato yo solo bromeaba"

"Pues no bromees de esa manera"

"Takato querido, por que no mejor vayamos alguna otra parte como al cine, en lugar de tener que esperar a Juri" dijio Akiko, pero de pronto el digivice de Takato parpadeaba

"Eh Takato que pasa porque esa cosa brilla acaso hay un digimon cerca"

"No lo se pero lo averiguare, Guilmon" dijo Takato depronto guilmon aparece entre los arbustos

"QUEEE DESDe cuando ese dinosuario rojo estaba ahi"

"Perdon Akiko pero le peid a Guilmon me siguiera hasta el parque por si acaso algun otro digimon aparezca y amenaze a la ciudad ademas quería que vigilara algo en este parque" dijo Takato

Mientras tanto el grupo se dirigian a la escuela pero Henry se le ocurrio preguntar

"Por cierto Renamon has visto a Takato en el parque?"

"Si lo he visto, pero lo extraño es que el no andaba con Juri sino con otra niña"

"Con otra niña?"decia Henry casi gritando 'Ay dios Juri se pondra muy celosa'

"Si yo ntambien la he visto" dijo impmon

"Es raro calu, ya que he visto Juri siempre le gusta estar con Takato calu"

"Y como era esa otra niña"

"Es de igual de estatura que rika tenia cabello oscuro, pero seinto que hay algo en ella algo como si fuera muy perversa pero me pregunto que esta haciendo con Takato" dijo Renamon

"Lo averiguaremos despues, primero debemos hallar a Juri y a Rika" dijo Henry

Dentro del almacen, Rika y Juri estaban cansadas por todas las ideas que se les ocurrieron para soltarse, despues del intento de parase por brincar, a Rika se le ocurrio de levantar a Juri estando en su espalda y que usara una pared para sostenerse y con la fuerza y concentracion sufienciente podrian finalmente quedarse paradas, Rika empujo a Juri hasta que esta sintio la pared, a pesar de no podr comunicarse con palabras, ellas se las ingeniaban para tratar de pensar en que ideas tenia la otra. Juri inmediatamente entendio la idea como si se leian las mentes, ella se sostuvo de la pared con sus piernas, Rika podia levantar a Juri en su espalda y con la fuerza de sus piernas (claro porque Rika es mas fuerte que Juri), mientras que Juri se sostenia en lapared usando sus piernas, pero ocurrio otro movimiento desprevenido haciendo que cayeran de nuevo al suelo. Y ahora Rika tiene dolor de espalda y de caìda.

Juri se le ocurrio dirigirse a una parte de la pared donde podian hacer ruido, ella intentaba acercarse pro necesitaba la cooperacion de Rika, ella se movia hacia donde Juri quería ir hasta que Juri se acerco a la pared e hizo un ruido, Rika reconocio ese ruido, Juri intentaba pataer hasta ser escuchada, pero con el tiempo termino cansada. Rika y Juri de repente se les ocurrieron algo al mismo tiempo, ambas rasguñaban las cuerdas con las que estaban atadas las manos de la otra, es decir Juri intentaba zafar las cuerdas que ataba a Rika y ella a las de Juri, por unos minutossentian que lascuerdaseran muy gruesas y aun asi estaban bien amarradas, usaban la fuerza de sus dedos y de sus uñas para zafarse y casi lo lograban pero ocurrio un problema accidentalmente se rasguñaban entre ellas.

En la entrada de la escuela el grupo se separaron para revisar en todas partes, fueron a cada salon, en los baños,en la cocina en la enfermeria hasta en el escritorio del director y la sala de maestros las fuerona buscar pero aun nada, el unico lugar que les queda es en el almacen en donde antes calumon jugaba con los materiales del campo de futbol.

De pronto Henry escucho un ruido, mientras que Rnemaon sintio la presencia de Rika

"Estan adentro" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Al acercarse mas al almacen, Henry noto algo muy extraño

"Que significa esto, porque la puerta esta soldada"

"Y eso que significa" pregunto Impmon

"Que la puerta de metal esta pegada a la estructura y no se podra abrir"

"Entonces debemos buscar otra manera" dijo Renamon

"Renamon crees que podrias romper la soldadura con tus ataque?" preguno henry

"No lo se pero lo intentare"

"Pero ten cuidado no vayas a lastimar o destrozar la puerta solo queremos sacarlas o dañarlas"

Renamon hizo un ataque lo hizo de una manera muy cuidadosa y esperando que la puerta pudiera estar dispuesta a abrirse. No se tardaron mucho, y se sintieron aliviados de que haya salido bien, mientras que Juri y Rika se daban cuenta de que alguien intetaba abrir la puerta, estas gritaban con todas sus fuerzas aun estando amordazadas, pero sus esperanzas al fin se cumplieron, al fin seran libres, seran desatadas y despues cobraran venganza conntra Akiko

Henry al ver que la perilla estaba rota debido al ataque de renamon, este hizo un movimeinto de Kung Fu, uo su gran fuerza para partir la perilla y así facilmente abrir la purta sin ningun problema. Al hacerlo vio a Rika y a Juri atadas se quedosorpendido por la escena y a la avez sonrojado por algo que vio...

Continuara... 


	9. Chapter 9

BIEN ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP DEL FIC Cap 9

Henry estaba algo sonrojado al ver algo en esa escena, y rapidamente se sale y muy rojo

"Henry?"

"Rika y Juri estan adentro atadas y amordazadas" dijo henry algo nervioso

"Que " y Renamon y los demas digimons entraron

"Y a ti que te pasa" pregunto Impmon

"No no es nada"

"Pues entra para que nos ayudes estas cuerdas son algo duras" dijo Renamon

"Ya voy" dijo Henry que al entrar vio de nuevo aquello que le provocaba sonrojo

Impmon se preguntaba que le pasaba y al analizar bien el lugar se dio cuenta lo que le estaba poniendo nervioso, observo que a Juri se le veia algo.

"Ah ya veo, porque estas asi" dijo Impmon

"De que estas hablando"

"Si estas rojo solamente porque a ella se le ve... " de pronto Henry le da un golpe muy rapido a Impmon

"Oye porque hiciste eso"

"Deberias ser mas considerado y lo ibas a decir en voz alta"

"Podrian ustedes dos dejar de hablar y ayudarme" dijo Rika

Henry se acerco a Juri y este trato de quitarle as cuerdas pero estaban muy bien amarradas, lo que solo pudo hacer es quitarle la cinta que la amorzadaba

"Oh Henry Impmon Gracias por encontrarnos". dijo Juri

"Juri quien les hizo esto" dijo henry aun sonrojado

"Fue esa maldita perra de Akiko, esa niña mugrosa &"q·$&..." Y rIKA seguia diciendo palabrotas

"Ya calmate Rika recuerda que te castigaron tambien por decir esas mlas palabras que no debrias decir hasta que seas mayor" dijo renamon

"Renamon podías usar tus garras para cortarlas"

"No estoy segura pero creo que nos tardariamos un buen rato si intentara hacer eso"

"Esperenme aqui ire por un cuchillo" dijo Henry

"Espera tu, a mi se me ocurrio una idea" dijo Impmon, quien uso sus dedos e hizo algunas bolas de fuego

"Espera eso puede ser muy peligroso, no se te ha ocurrido que podrias dejarlas con quemaduras" dijo henry

"Yo se lo que hago" dijo Impmon

"Henry tiene razón puedes hacernos daño" dijo Rika

"No se preocupen" djo Impmon quien concentrandose lanzo dos bolas de fuego que apenas pasaron pero pudo romper las cuerdas

Las niñas pudieron soltarse, y desamarrarse las piernas y algunas cuerdas alrededor de sus cuerpor pero faltaban las que esta atadas en las manos. Impmon hizo lo mismo y con mucho cuidado tuvo exito en destruir las cuerdas sin dañarlas. Juri inmediatamente abrazo a impmon provocando que sonrojara y este trataba de desafarse de los brazos de Juri mientras que Herny y Calumon sonreian. En cambio Renamon observaba lo furiosa que estaba Rika, parecia que tiene ganas de matar a alguien

"Hum rika te encuentras bien"

"Claro que no, como esperas que me encuente bien y esa maldita de Akiko nos hizo esto, pero ya vera la hare pagar muy caro, con la misma moneda y mas" dijo Rika

"Henry dime has visto a Takato" dijo Juri preocupado esperando que Akiko no se encontrara con Takato

"Bueno hum Juri a decir verdad segun escuche andaba con alguien mas"

"queeeeeeeeeeeee" dijo Juri muy enojada casi como si iba a explotar de celos

"Con quien" dijo Rika pero sentia que ya sabia la respuesta

"Con una niña" dijo Calumon

"Una que tenia pelo oscuro, ..." Renamon hizo una descripcion pero las dos sabian quien era la niña

"AKIKO" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

"Esa esa niña hija del demonio nos hizo para que se quedaraa solas con Takato, OOOOOHHH NOOOOOO TAKATO, DEBEMOS EN CUANTOS ANTES NO QUIERO QUE ESA NIÑA SE LE DECLARE"

"Entonces que tenemso que ir muy rapido Renamon" dijo renamon quien hizo que Renamon se transformara en Kyubimon, el grupo se sentaron en la espalda de la digimon y se digieron al parque, meintras estaba anocheciendo.

Mientras tanto Akiko felicitaba a Takato por ser un valiente tamer y de enfrentarse a un digimon.

"Oh Takato gracias por salvarme de nuevo" dijo Akiko

"Salvarte pero solo estabas a un lado de se digimon y dudo que te quería hacerte algo"

"Ay Takato acaso no ves que queria hacerme daño y tu llegaste a tiempo a salvarme como mi caballero de armadura que eres"

'Ay dios porque tenia que transformarme se que el digimon era de etapa mega pero creo que no fue tan fuertecomo lo esperaba' penso Takato

"Takato esta anocheciendo y sabes que significa"

"EEEHHH NO"

"Vayamos a tener una noche romantica" dijo Akiko

"QUEEEEEEEEEE"

"Vayamos algun lugar para pasalo bien"

"Ayyy" 'Juri se va a enojar si se entera, mejor le digo de una vez'

"Akiko veras yo"

"Vayamos a ese lugar" dijo Akiko señalando AL CINE

"ehhhh"

"Ven vayamos"

"No Akiko espera, tengo que ir a un lugar primero si quieres acompañarme"

'Genial Takato deberias tener las agallas para decirle no'

"Deberas ire contigo adonde sea"

Minutos despues Takato llego a la guarida de Guilmon ahi estuvo observando que nada extraño haya pasado y que nada haya salido del agujero on portal que conecta al digimundo con el mundo real

"Takato que es eso"  
Takato le explico a Akiko que era ese portal y ella quedo muy impresionada

"Takato veo qeu eres un persona muy responsable y sabes habia querido darte algo hace un tiempecito"

"que cosa"

Akiko se acercaba a Takato mas y mas, movia sus labios y se acercaba a los labios de Takato. El se daba cuenta de eso y volteo para otro lado, Akiko intentaba en vano besar a Takato, pero este siempre la esquivaba. Harta de no poder cumplir uno de sus objetivos en la vida, Akiko le reclama:

"Takato porque te estas negando en darte un beso"

"Akiko lamento decir esto pero estos labios estan reservados para Juri, ella es la unica niña que me atrae" dijo Takato qien dejo impactado a Akiko

Ella se sintio como si hubiera caido en un pozo profundo la cual no podria salir. Ella de repente se imagina cosas. Akiko inemdiatamente se dirigue a Takato, saca un cuchillo y se lo enterro a Takato, muriendo instantaneamente, ella despues le dice al cadaver:

"Si no eres mio no eres de nadie, me matare para que estemos juntos al final asi debe de ser pòrque asi lo quiero" despues se suicida

Lamentablemente para ella, eso solo ocurre en su enfermiza imaginación, despues de despertarse de ese sueño o imaginacion loca, Akiko se propone hacer lo mismo que hizo Julieta (en Romeo y Julieta) solo que en esta matara a su Romeo.

'Si el no es mio de nadie sera, puede que no tenga nada a la mano, pero lo matare con mis propias manos'

"Takato porque, porque te me estas negando, porque no quieres que sea tu novia, he hecho muchas cosas por ti, y esperando a atraerte para que seas mio" dijo Akiko

"Akiko ya te lo dije, pero es que acaso no entiendes" dijo Takato

"NO NO TE ENTIENDO, PRIMERO TE HAGO UN ALMUERZO, TE AYUDE UN PAR DE VECES CUANDO NO ENTENDIAS ALGO EN LA CLASE, TE QUERIA INVITAR AL CINE Y NO QUISISTE; Y HASTA PERMITI QUE ME TOCARAS..." decia Akiko reclamando todas las cosas que supuestamente ha hecho por el, pero este no entendia lo ultimo que dijo

'Hay sabia que algo andaba tramando'

"Akiko la verdad no se de que estas habalndo, pero entiendelo de una vez mi corazon pertenece a Juri y nada de eso va cambiar"

"Oh yo no lo creo Takato"

"En que estas pensando Akiko"

"En esto aaahhhh" Akiko intenta agarrar a Takato con sus propias manos, al esquivarla una vez notaba que se dirigia a sus manos iban hacia el cuello,

'Acaso intenta ahorcareme, se volvio loca oh no ahi viene de nuevo'

El se defiende incandose y esperando a que Akiko casi caiga sobre el para despues impulsarla, usando el peso de su cuerpo en su contra (como cuando se taclea a un jugador de futbol americano), luego sale corriendo, la loca se levanta rapidamente y va tras él.

"GUILMON DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITO"

Despues de unos minutos de persecución, Takato decide enfrentarse a Akiko, ellos se encontraron a varios metros de la guarida de Guilmon

"Akiko no tienes porque hacer esto, podemos ser amigos"

"NUNCA"

"Akiko no me dejas otra opción" Takato dejaba que Akiko se le acercara, esperaba el momento de hacerla reaccionar

'Espero que no me odie por hacerle esto' pensaba Takato quien al estar a una corta distancia de Akiko, este le da una cachetada en su mejilla, y ella se queda atonita paralizada y sorprendida. Se quedo sin palabras.

Mientras tanto el grupo no estaban segurso en donde localizarlos, pero al primer lugar que se les ocurrieron ir es a la guarida de Guilmon y no tardaron en llegar. Juri sentia que su corazon latia rapidamente queria saberque estaba pasando queria saber si Akiko se atrevia besar a Takato o algo peor (que se volvieron novios). Rika tambien pensaba lo mksmo no queria que Takato sea novio de una tipa como Akiko y no queria ver a Juri sufrir

Al llegar vieron a Akiko que estaba enfrente de Takato, querian ver que estaba pasando, pero Rika les djo que esperaran para ver que esta tramando. Dee repente Akiko se le acerca a Takato y lo besa en la boca, todos quedaron boquiabiertos y sorpendidosa de algo que nunca esperarian ver, Juri sintio que su corazon se rompio, su cuerpo temblabla, sus ojos se llennron de lagrimas, queria gritar y llorar, pero no queria gritar para no sorpenderlos se aguantaba pero por cuanto tiempo. Rika notaba que tan triste estaba Juri y de repente Juri corrio,

"Henry yo la alcanzo mientras ustedes quedanse a observar a ver que pasa"

"No puede ser No puede ser Takato poque la besaste " decia Juri en voz baja

"Juri espera no es lo que crees "

"Que quieres Rika"

"Juri te pido que regreses aun no has visto como reacciona Takato"

"De que vale la pena de seguro ese beso ya lo convencio"

"Pero como lo sabes si no has visto su reaccion ven de prisa" Rika tuvo que jalar a Juri hasta que viera con sus propios ojos la reaccion de Takato

Al llegar Henry vio que Juri no queria

"Ah pasado algo

"No mucho solo que Takato le dijo que no"

"Como "

"Escuchen"

"NO NO NO NO Y NO ya te lo dije Akiko, yo tengo sentimientos muy fuertes con Juri y ni con ese beso lo va cambiar"

"Porque Takato"

"Akiko no es que no te quiera, te quiero como amiga, pero debes de entender no a todo el mundo puedes obligar a que te amen de la misma manera en que tu me quieres, ademas ella me necesita y mucho; y durante un tiempo he pensado en vivir el resto de mi vida con ella"

"Entonces has tenido planes en tu futuro con ella" pregunto Akiko

"Bueno si, pero sabes Akiko puede que yo no sea el chico que te corresponda, ya que yo estoy mas correspondido con Juri, pero sabes hay muchos chicos alla afuera , puede que algun dia te encuentres con alguno y que te quiera y que te ame asi como yo amo a mi Juri"

Mientras tanto Jutri estaba secando sus lagrimas y una sonrisa formaba en su rostro no podia creer que Takato le fuera muy fiel. Estaba my feliz y le daba ganas ya de abrazarlo y besarlo pero Rika la sostuvo de un mano diciendole no

"Espera Juri debemos esperar a que esten muy separados los dos, Henry tu distrae a Takato minetras nosotras nos vengaremos de esa perra de Akiko"

"Rika aun tienes las cuerdas en esa bolsa " pregunto juri

"Si ahora la haremos pagar con la misma moneda" dijo Rika

Las chicas observaron que Akiko se retiraba y se alejaba de Takato, Henry aprovechaba el momento para entretenerlo mientras que las chicas se dirigian a la loca de Akiko para vengarse

Akiko estaba pensativa por lo que dijo Takato, si que recibio una leccion e parte de el, pero no dejaba de sobarse la parte de la cara por donde recibio el golpe. Pero de pronto escucho un ruido

"Quien esta ahi, Takato eres tú?" decia Akiko

"No somos nosotras"

"Eh que hacen ustedes aqui" decia Akko my sorpendidano esperaba verlas tan pronto 'Pero como como es posible que hayan escapado '

"Maldita porque nos dejaste encerradas en el almacen" dijo Juri

"No se de que estas hablando"

"Ya veras me las pagaras" dijo Juri quien se dirigia a Akiko

"Que vas a intentar golpearme que acaso no te acuerdas como te venci con facilidad"

Pero Juri aparentaba en darle un golpe,Akiko se movia rapidamente esperando el golpe pero Juri hizo un movimiento que la tomo por sorpresa, en lugar de dar un golpe le dio una patada o un puntapie en las parte privada de Akiko dandole un tremendo dolor, dejandola incada y con la cabeza viendo al suelo

"PERRA COMO TE ATREVES" decia Akiko que al levantarla mirada, Rika inmediatamente le da una patada en el rostro

"Tu tambien pend#, como te atreves arruinar un rsotro como este, estropeaste mi belleza natural"

"Ja como si la tuvieras" dijo Juri

"Dime como le hiciste para darme esa patada"

"Rika me enseño a defenderme gracias a ella por fin te dare tu merecido"

"Pues quiero ver que lo intentes"dijo Akiko corriendo y preparandose para golpear a las dos

"Estas en desventaja porque somos dos y tu una" dijo Rika

"Ya veremos" Akiko daba patadas y golpes bricos saltos y muestras de agilidad pero aun asi sus dos enemigas hallaban la forma de esquivar sus movimeintos y cuando se encontraba cansada era la hora de derrotarla

"Aqui te va esto" dijo Juri, dndole un golpe en el rostro y una patada en el estomago mientras Rika la sostenia, y luego unas cachetadas

Rika lanzo a Akiko quien se sintio mareada de los golpe y Juri le tocaba sostenerla "Y esto" decia Rika dandole un golpe en su mandibula y una patada en el cuello y al final golepando en la parte superior de su cabeza, con un puño cerrado, pero despues la sueltan dejadola caer en el suelo y dandole severas patadas

Ambas podian ver que Akiko se veia derrotada y malherida aunque Juri estaba furiosa, no podia dejar de sentir lastima y se sentia algo mal por lo que ha hecho o arrepentida ya que esta actuando como ella, Akiko se levanta y ella intenta escapar

"Ahora renamon"

"Que"

De pronto Renamon aparece y sostiene a Akiko

"Que sinifica esto que me haran ahora"

"Lo mismo que hiciste con nosotras" dcia Rika mientras amordazaba a Akiko y Juri le cubria sus ojos. Impmon aparece dandole a las chicas las cuerdas para amarrarla. Juri y Rika amarraban rapidamente a su victima, y lo hacian de la misma manera por la forma en que ellas sintieron las cuerdas. La amarraban las piernas los tobillos, las manos los antebrazos y finalemnete lograron su venganza

"Eso te lo mereces por lo que nos hiciste y tambien por tratar de quedarte con mi querido Takato"

"MMMPPPHHHHH" gritaba Akiko con todas sus fuerzas

"Sabes Juri estaba pensando que mejor la hubieramos desvestido, dejandola en ropa interior y exhibirla publicamente para humillarla lo suficiente, pero creo que eso seria demasiado, aunque no seria mala idea" dijo Rika

"No lo se Rika creo que es demasiado pero dime que haremos con ella" dij Juri

"Ya se TENGO UNA IDEA" dijo Impmon quien se le ocurrio una idea y le conto a todos su idea, impmon le conto a las dos niñas sobre su idea

"Es una excelente idea impmon"

"Hagamoslo" decia Rika quien comenzo atarle los pies a Akiko y puso la soga en el arbol y comenzo a jalarla

Mientras tanto Takato hablaba con Henry sobre su decision de declarale a Juri lo que el siente. "Takato cuando ella venga se lo mas sincero que puedas y no te pongas nervioso de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo pero no crees que"

"ya Takato o vas hacer que yo tambien me ponga nervioso"

"Perdon lo siento" dijo Takato

"Takato que bueno que aun estas aqui" dijo Juri corriendo y con los brazos abierto y preprando sus labios para un beso

"Juri que bueno que al fin llegaste dime porque te tardaste tan..." Takato fue silenciado por el beso de Juri, ese beso profundo y delicioso, un beso cuya sensacion hacia que Takato se concentrara pero a la vez se sintiera en el cielo, era lo que mas esperaba en su vida , el beso de Juri la cual siempre ha soñado y que quiere recordar cada momento y cada segundo de ese primer beso de su chica

Henry estaba boquiabierto y solo se le ocurrio mirar por otra parte pero no podia dejar de observar el beso que se estan dando los dos enamorados, henry quiso sentir que tal vez le hace falta una novia o sentia celos y tambien envidia de Takato porque ya tiene a su chica

Cuando ellos terminaron de besarse Takato pregunto "Juri ese beso ese beso fue excitante, pero dime porque te tardaste tanto porque llegaste a estas horas me preocupaste mucho"

"Bueno te lo contare en el camino porque no mejor nos vamos a caminar un rato querido Takato" dijo Juri abrazando a su ya novio Takato y este feliz de que su sueño se haya cumplido

"Esra bien pero no vulevas a hacerme esto, me preocupas y mucho, por poco pienso que te paso algo "

'y no sabes cuanto querido Takato'

Mientras tanto Henry se preguntaba en donde esta Rika 'Que estara haciendo Rika porque no ha regresado, supongo que esta teniendo pelea otra vez con esa niña'

De vuelta con Rika, ella estaba jalando una cuerda la cual esta atando los pies de Akiko, mientras qiue esta se mareaba y solo podia observar el suelo ya un digimon que intentaba golpearla con un palo, con los ojos vendados (era guilmon) mientras vestaba subiendo y bajando y dando algunas vueltas

'Malditas ahora me tratan como a una piñata, pero les juro que ustedes la pagaran caro' pensaba Akiko quien aun estaba amordazada "MMMPPHHHHHH"

"Bueno eso te mereces por lo que nos hiciste pero sabes al fin sabes hacer algo divertido Akiko, Guilmon ahora me toca" dijo Rika quien le pidio a Impmon y a renamon que sostengan la cuerda

Rika golpeaba fuertemente a Akiko en el trasero mientras ella gritaba por los golpes

'ya veras Takato obtendre un mejor novio y te hare arrepentir por esa decision que tomaste, y tu Juri me vas a envidiar por tener un mejor novio que Takato y tu Rika ya veras cuando slaga de esta te golpeare tan fuerte que te deformare la cara que ni siquiera tus amigos iyfamiliares y ni tu propio digimon te reconoceran, ya veras me las pagaras me las pagaras' Pensaba Akiko mientras recibio unos cuantos golpes de Rika, Akiko se prguntaba cuanto tiempo tendra que resistir o cuando se terminara su infierno, pero Rika se le locurrio que tal vez es una buena idea quitarle la ropa a Akiko para que este mas expuesta, y que slaga en la mañana en los periodicos niña colgada como piñata amanece con poca ropa y que pase por esa gran humillacion

Mienttras que Takatro y Juri andaban juntlos y solos en el parque en la noche revelando su primera vez y su primera noche como novios y recordando cada segundo de esa noche ya que es el dia en que los dos escogieron bien en su decision de ser novios y eso nada ni nadie podra cambiarlo..., jamas.

FIN

Si aun se siguen preguntando que fue lo que Henry, pues le vio las panties a Juri, claro despues de que ella hacia mucho esfuerzo en tratar de escapar y como llevaba falda es logico que en un momento Henry le viera su ropa interior O que creyeron que vieron 


End file.
